


“it can wait until tomorrow.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [62]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: 1930s, Best Friends, Canon Era, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Daisy confesses to Hazel who she likes, and Hazel is less shocked than she should be.Canon EraWritten for the sixty-second prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Kudos: 18





	“it can wait until tomorrow.”

“ _Watson!_ ”

I start and shoot into a sitting position, a spike of pain shooting through my forehead as it slams into Daisy’s. She’s leaning over my bed, golden hair falling down about my face, brushing my cheeks and closing me into a world that is nothing but her presence.

“Ouch!” I yelp, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound.

“Are you alright?” she asks, swinging one leg over me to sit practically in my lap. As I stare up into her face, I notice the spots of pink that are high on her cheeks, and the perspiration that shines on her forehead in the light of my torch. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Swallowing down some tears of pain that prickle in the corners of my eyes, I tell her, “I’m alright. What is it?”

“I’ve realised something,” she announces in hurried and breathless tones, the gasps and starts of Daisy on a case, Daisy close to a solution, Daisy miles out of her depth and yet totally in her element all at once. I properly process the expression on her face and it is one I have never seen on her before, one that does not match her tones in the slightest. Her features are alight with anxiety and slick with sweat.

“Pray tell,” I reply, sitting up properly and shifting over, allowing her to slip into my bed beside me, her warm legs pressed against my shivering ones in their strict Deepdean pyjamas. “What is it? It can wait until tomorrow, surely?”

“No. It absolutely cannot.” Daisy leans her head against mine and works her way up to the words she wants to say. Until, in ever-so-soft tones, she whispers, “I’m in love, Hazel.”

I gasp. Daisy is in _love_ . I cannot even imagine Daisy Wells in love, having romantic fantasies in the way that I do, reading through novels for advice on how to kiss in the way that I do, and doodling hearts that read ‘A+H’ in her book the way that I do. It is simply not the way that the emotionless Daisy Wells functions. “In _love_ ? Not just a pash? Not just a passing crush? You’re in _love_?”

With her eyes enormously blue, Daisy nods. “ _Yes_ , Hazel. I’m in love.”

Her body is warm, solid, sure as it presses against my side. “With who?” I whisper, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she does the same to me. Our other hands link over where our knees are pressed together, and our heads lean against each other. For once, we are teenagers sharing a secret. Talking about _love_.

She takes several deep breaths before saying, “Amina.”

This is not astonishing to me, although it should be. Daisy and Amina have had an awkward spark between them for as long as I can remember. Since the start of Fifth Year, Daisy has melted into a helpful Rue-like awkwardness around the Egyptian girl. But for her to _admit_ it? She must be truly serious.

“Will you tell her?”

“Are you mad, Hazel Wong?” She looks so positively affronted that I have to laugh.

“Completely and utterly, Daisy Wells.”


End file.
